


One Million Invisible Lines

by colonel_bastard



Series: Dirty Little Secret [4]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_bastard/pseuds/colonel_bastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metro Man finally scores a home run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Million Invisible Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth in the _Dirty Little Secret_ series! Written for tripperfunster, whose birthday request was for this pairing to finally take it to the next level. Happy birthday, Tripp! Have some shameless smut. Title is taken from the Dan Black song [U + Me =](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=839oNRyZJxQ): “you and me / we’re just fine / one million invisible lines / out your head / and into mine.” It seemed very appropriate for this pairing! You should give it a listen. It’ll set the mood!

Megamind is already waiting at his bedroom window when Metro Man flies up to rap on the glass.

“Hey, baby,” the hero grins when he slides it open. “Need a lift?” 

The villain, clad as usual in those ridiculous pajamas, grins back at him. 

“I do believe you’re going my way.” 

And he hops fearlessly from the windowsill and into Metro Man’s waiting arms, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before he settles in. Then it’s up, up, and away into the night sky, the breeze pleasant and cool on their faces as they zoom back to Scott Manor. Metro Man finally agreed to host their increasingly frequent trysts when Megamind’s fear of being caught by Minion began to actively interfere in the quality of the sex. The poor thing kept getting distracted by every single sound, so terrified that he might suddenly be forced to explain the unexplainable that he could barely concentrate on actually enjoying it. He seems much less concerned about the possibility of Minion discovering that he’s gone--- but then again, that would probably be slightly easier to excuse than the alternative. 

They’ve settled into a disturbingly comfortable routine by now. A little banter, a lot of fooling around, and then a quick flight back to the Lair when they’re done. They don’t ever really _talk_ about it--- in fact, they talk about anything else--- and that’s really for the best. Routines are okay. Routines are safe. Routines can be kept under control. 

But then again, Metro Man’s been having a serious problem with routines lately. 

So by now they’ve both managed to lose their shirts and he’s on his back and Megamind is straddling him and rubbing his chest and just kissing the everloving _fuck_ out of him and it’s making Metro Man so fucking _crazy_ that he can’t help himself and just suddenly blurts out: 

“I want you to fuck me.” 

Megamind sits back on his haunches, flustered. 

“You want the what and the who now?” 

Metro Man is breathing hard. He slides his hands up along the slender legs wrapped around his waist. 

“I want you to fuck me,” he pants. “Please.” 

They’ve never gone that far before. It’s been pretty heavy high-school stuff, but they’ve never quite made it to prom night--- and quite frankly, Metro Man is sick of waiting. 

“Come on,” he coaxes. “You know you want to.” 

Megamind’s eyebrows creep upwards in an expression of definite agreement, but his eyes are still narrowed in uncertainty. 

“You want _me_ to fuck _you._ ”

“Yes.” Beat. “What?”

“It’s just...” Megamind taps his fingers against each other, mumbling, “I always thought that I’d end up as the bitch.” 

_Ungh, that dirty prison mouth._ Metro Man’s cock twitches in pleasure. The little guy is usually so careful about censoring it that when he does let something slip it’s always unexpectedly, intensely sexy. And he always catches himself in the very next second, and then he _always_ flushes pink at the ears like he does now, embarrassed by his own capacity for vulgarity. 

“Why would you think that?” Metro Man wonders, squeezing his thighs. 

“Because I’m so...” Megamind brings his hands together, apparently attempting to communicate something along the lines of _small_. “And you’re so...” He gestures vaguely at an expansive area in front of him, then heaves an exasperated sigh and throws up his hands. “Well you’re the macho man, aren’t you? Isn’t that kind of your _thing?_ ”

Smiling, Metro Man gestures at the window they came in through. “Maybe out there.” He pats the bed underneath them. “But not in here.” 

Still frowning dubiously, Megamind starts to protest, “But why would you want _me_ to---”

“ _Because you’re sexy as hell_ ,” Metro Man enlightens him, then adds deliberately, “and I _want_ you to _fuck_ me.” 

The reaction is priceless. Megamind’s eyes go saucer-wide, huge and green and incredulous, while his lips part soundlessly in astonishment. It takes a second for this information to sink in, but then his face suddenly scrunches up in delight and he flaps his hands wildly for a few frenzied moments before abruptly clutching at his ribcage like it’s about to explode. He stares at Metro Man, his expression amazed and awed and overwhelmed. 

“Is this what being a superhero feels like?”

And Metro Man’s heart breaks for him, because no, this is _nothing_ what being a superhero feels like. Megamind, like everyone, assumes that it must feel incredible. He doesn’t even think for an instant how empty it must be, to be surrounded by people and still feel totally alone because they all _want_ you without ever really wanting to _know_ you. 

_This_ \--- this is being alone with one person and feeling totally surrounded, knowing that he wants you _because_ he knows you. 

Not even close. But Megamind looks so sweet, so desperate to believe that his life could be so glorious, that Metro Man answers: 

“Yes. This is what it feels like.” He twitches his hips. “Now bring me to _justice._ ” 

It’s a line straight out of their public game, only it’s not one of his. It’s one of Megamind’s. The roles have been officially reversed. Metro Man arches an eyebrow, challenging the villain to play along. Megamind considers it--- then he plants his fists on his hips. 

“So,” he intones gravely. “Metro Man. You have gone to the dark side at last.” 

The hero reaches up and tweaks his nipples. “You bet your ass I have.” 

“Ow,” Megamind whines, swatting his wrists before affecting his dramatic voice again. “Well, it would seem that I have no choice. In a bizarre twist of fate, it is I, Megamind, who must vanquish Metro Man... in the name of _justice._ ”

“You’re pretty good at this,” Metro Man observes. 

“I practice a lot,” Megamind admits impulsively, apparently not realizing how fucking _adorable_ that is. “Now get out of those pants and let’s do this.” 

That’s more like it. Metro Man wriggles out of his jeans as fast as he can while Megamind shimmies up and out of his pajamas, sending the flannel soaring off to the floor with one particularly enthusiastic kick. There’s a bottle of K-Y jelly in the drawer of the bedside table and the hero grabs it, tosses it to his companion--- Megamind immediately checks the label. 

“ _Intrigue,_ ” he smirks. “How fancy.” 

“Spared no expense.” 

They sort themselves out and Metro Man ends up on his hands and knees, his ass presented to the villain kneeling behind him--- who studies it like a mathematician confronted with a particularly vexing equation. 

“Hmm,” he says. 

“You were going to.... bring me to justice?” Metro Man prompts helpfully. 

“Yes, yes,” Megamind mutters. “One step at a time.” 

There’ s a soft wet sound--- Metro Man looks over his shoulder and sees him squeezing out a line of jelly along the length of his index finger, which he spreads into an even coating. The hero shakes his head.

“Don’t worry about that. You can’t hurt me, remember?” 

“Congratulations,” Megamind sniffs. “But if you think I’m sticking my most valuable asset in there without testing the pressure levels then you’re crazy.” 

Metro Man turns forward again and waits, then shivers with anticipation when he feels Megamind’s slippery fingertip examining its target. After a few tentative pokes he finally works up the nerve to press in past the initial ring of muscle, and he slips in up to the second knuckle before he stops, wincing. 

“You could make diamonds back here!”

“Gee, thanks,” Metro Man huffs. 

It turns into a groan as Megamind pushes in deeper, all the way to the base of his finger in one decisive effort. Metro Man arches to meet him. 

“Nnnn, _yeah,_ that’s good.” 

It gets even better when the villain gives his finger an experimental twist, but it’s still not nearly good _enough._ Metro Man throws a restless glance back at his partner. 

“Satisfied?”

“No,” Megamind says curtly. 

He withdraws and squirts more jelly onto his fingers, spreading it out carefully while Metro Man sets to heckling him. 

“Superheroes are supposed to plunge in without hesitation.” 

“Supervillains aren’t supposed to be so eager to be captured.” 

“Superheroes aren’t supposed to be such chickens.” 

Megamind gives his ass a brisk slap in reply, then reinserts his finger, following it quickly with another. God, this is just the _worst_ kind of tease, to be so close to what he wants --- to what he’s _wanted_ for longer than he’ll ever, _ever_ admit --- Metro Man squirms and growls, resisting the urge to beg. 

“I’m, uh--- I’m getting a little impatient here, Justice.” 

“Hold your horses, _Evil,_ ” Megamind rolls his eyes. “God, _please_ tell me that Evil isn’t usually this _needy._ ”

“Nah, Evil’s _usually_ too busy being a drama queen.” 

“Okay, you have the right to remain _silent,_ ” Megamind says forcefully, spreading his fingers wide. 

“ _Unf,_ ” the hero grunts. “Vigilantes don’t use the Miranda warning.”

“Anything you say can and _will_ be used against you in a court of law.” 

“Do you really want a whole courtroom full of people to know that I said this?” Looking right back into his eyes, Metro Man says very deliberately, “ _I want your cock inside me right now._ ”

Megamind makes a very unheroic gurgling sound and says, “Ooooookay that should just about do it!” 

And he hastily withdraws his fingers. Moments later Metro Man can hear the long slurp of the K-Y jelly bottle being squeezed vigorously, followed by Megamind’s horrified hiss of “ _yeeeeeesh that’s cold._ ” Wow. Okay. Are they really doing this? They’re really doing this. The hero takes an anticipatory breath when he feels the head of the villain’s cock press up against him--- then releases it in a long, ragged sigh as Megamind finally pushes inside. 

“Nnnnnnhh,” says Metro Man. 

“Guhhhhhh,” says Megamind. 

By unspoken agreement, they press pause and acclimate themselves to this new position. Megamind’s cock is relatively small, but because it’s _his_ , it’s more than enough. Metro Man lets his head hang down between his shoulders, breathing deeply. They haven’t even really _started_ yet and it’s already the best. He’s intoxicated by this feeling of fullness, completion, _connection_. He wouldn’t want to share this with anyone else. And when he cranes his neck back around to gauge his partner’s reaction, he can see pretty much the exact same thing written all over every inch of Megamind’s incredibly expressive face. 

Grinning at him, Metro Man rocks back and bumps against his belly. 

“Bring me to _justice._ ”

Megamind nods, dazed but determined. 

“Oh, I’m gonna. I’m _so_ gonna.” 

The first few thrusts are awkward and uncoordinated, and Megamind can’t quite seem to decide where to put his hands--- but eventually they settle resolutely on Metro Man’s hips, his grip becoming assertive. It doesn’t take them long to find a rhythm together--- they know each other too well by now. Metro Man grabs fistfuls of the sheets and tries not to rip them to shreds. 

“That feels good,” he pants. “That feels so good.” 

“Oh good,” Megamind pants back. “Because I have no idea what I’m doing.” Then, remembering that he’s supposed to be in character, he adds, “Now admit that Justice has triumphed!”

“ _Never!_ ”

Metro Man must twist a little too energetically in response, because the villain suddenly digs in with his fingernails.

“Eeeeeee _yow_!” He yelps, then gives the hero an annoyed spank. “Hey, Evil, if you break my dick I’m going to be _very_ upset.” 

“Sorry, sorry.” 

“As punishment,” Megamind declares. “You must... touch yourself.” 

“ _Never,_ ” Metro Man says faintly, even though he can barely restrain himself from obeying on the spot. 

He’s trying to stay in character. Megamind, however, has no such willpower. At the hero’s refusal he collapses like a souffle, wrapping his arms around his belly and burying his face between his shoulderblades. 

“No I mean I really want you to touch yourself. Forget the game. Just touch yourself. Please.” 

“Buddy,” Metro Man wheezes. “You don’t have to tell me twice.” 

He reaches down and takes himself in hand, emitting a deep, resonant groan as he does so. Megamind sighs in relief, then pushes himself up and goes back to pumping with renewed fervor, kneading at the small of the hero’s back with his knuckles like an overgrown, overpleased feline. 

“This is so exciting,” he babbles, breathless. “Why have we never done this before? We should do this all the time. This is _amazing._ ”

“ _You’re_ amazing,” Metro Man answers, and he means it. 

And wow, that must mean more to the villain than he thought, because Megamind moans, shudders, and suddenly comes inside of him, his hips jerking convulsively out of his control. Metro Man speeds up his hand so he can climax just a few seconds later, emptying himself as Megamind fills him, as they gasp and fuse together, the combined force of their orgasms leaving them both reeling. They fall apart, they fall down, they fall together. 

When Metro Man returns to his senses, he sees Megamind sprawled out next to him in the bed, his skinny blue chest rising and falling rapidly, his eyes half-lidded. He reaches out and playfully smoothes his goatee. 

“Hey,” he smiles. 

“Hey,” Megamind replies, dipping his head to kiss the pad of his thumb. 

They take a minute to catch their breath. Metro Man feels enormously satisfied, like he’s gotten exactly what he wanted, a surge of selfish pleasure the likes of which he hasn’t known since the Christmas mornings of his childhood, when his parents would shower him with everything he ever asked for. Funny to think that this could make him feel so similar--- like he just wants to drag Megamind into his arms and bawl _mine mine mine!_

“I don’t know about you,” the villain yawns. “But I’m _beat._ ” 

“Yeah, me too.” 

“I’ll get my stuff.” 

Metro Man catches him by the wrist, prevents him from leaving the bed. 

“I was thinking,” he says, “you could stay the night.” 

Megamind’s eyes widen --- he makes that face, that _I feel like a superhero_ face --- even as he protests automatically, “I didn’t bring a toothbrush.” 

“You can use mine.” At the skeptical look, he pulls a deadpan face. “I think once your tongue has been in someone’s mouth it’s okay to share.” 

“That’s a very good point.” Megamind bites his lip, giddy. “So... sleepover?” 

Metro Man nods. 

“Sleepover.” 

\- - -

And when he wakes up, he’s almost forgotten--- but then he shifts, and he realizes that Megamind is draped across his chest, his arms looped possessively around him, his mouth curled up in a smile as he dreams. Metro Man squints at him, puzzled. He looks so... different. 

It’s the light, he realizes a moment later. There’s a quality to early morning sunlight that doesn’t exist at any other time of the day, something pale and raw that makes everything look brand new. It’s strange to see someone you know in this light--- it almost makes you feel like you’re seeing them for the first time. Megamind looks calm and comfortable and like he _belongs_ here, right here, sleeping beside him. Metro Man wraps his arms around him as gingerly as he can. 

Just as he suspected.

_Perfect fit._

 

 

 

___________end.


End file.
